


Psychic Soldiers

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always had heard voices in his head, all his life they had been part of him so he wasn't that surprised he had finally ended up committed to the mental ward of his local hospital. He'd done his best to avoid this of course, but he wasn't going to fight against it either. Only then he meets a man that shakes his whole world, the owner one of the voices in his head and he realises perhaps he's not crazy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in a office that had been tastefully decorated in neutral tones that failed to hide the fact it was a consultation room in a hospital. He'd been committed, something he always knew would happen one day and wasn't that bothered by. This was his destiny, he'd had a good run avoiding it but it had caught up with him. He wasn't going to fight it, he was mentally ill, he'd be the first to admit it.

“Kurosaki You?” the doctor confirmed and You nodded wondering if the doctor could actually cure him, he'd been seeing a therapist for years without progress so he didn't have much hope. “Well I don't want to just read your symptoms from the chart. Why don't you tell me yourself?”

“I hear voices.” You replied, tired of explaining again and again what it was polluting his mind. “I can't remember ever not hearing them, no they don't tell me to hurt myself, No they don't affect my behaviour, not for the most part, mostly they just talk among themselves.”

“And what do they talk about?” the doctor probed.

“They joke and have a laugh, sometimes they comfort each other but for the most part they talk about war. It's like listening to a soldiers radio broadcast without end. It's worse in the day, they normally sleep at night but not always.” You explained, he'd shared this story so many times that he could repeat it without much thought now.

“How many voices do you hear?” the doctor asked, making notes but showing no other reaction to You's news.

“I gave them names, that's not crazy, it just helps me distinguish them.” You explained. “There's The Medic, he jokes a lot, dark humour mostly. The Librarian, he's pretty reckless and yet he seems to know the most, The Lady, she's the only woman but her voice is so posh that even when she swears she sounds like an aristocrat and finally there's The General. I hear his voice strongest of all.” He was also the one that You never tried to tune out, something about his voice fascinated him, he was strong, resourceful, egotistical and demanding and yet You could tell he had a heart of gold. Sometimes You thought that perhaps The General really proved this was all a fantasy created by a mind, his dream man brought to life. Or at least his words were, sometimes.

“Do they swear a lot?” the doctor asked.

“No, just in battle sometimes.” You replied shuddering as he remembered the last time the voices were really strong. The battle hadn't been going their way, The General was hurt and then it had gone quiet. Or at least he hadn't heard anything since last night.

“Can you hear them now?” the doctor asked.

“No. They talk less when they're together.” You confessed. “I think that has to be the case, unless he's dead. The General that is.”

“Is that why you tried to kill yourself?” The doctor asked. “To kill him off?”

“No!” You exclaimed, the very thought of loosing The General terrifying him. Was it possible to be in love with a ghost that lived only in your mind? Even so he was hardly going to deliberately hurt himself, end his life, just because The General had gone away. Still he was on suicide watch, at least 72 hours to make sure he was in a fit mental state to leave. Though his time would be longer, he couldn't hide the voices from the doctors as they had already questioned his therapist who knew all about it. What he had to say about them was just going to lengthen the time further, it couldn't be helped, he didn't even feel like lying about them going away or denying they existed. The voices were that much a part of him. “I don't remember trying to kill myself. I was in pain and I passed out and I woke up bleeding from my shoulder but I have no idea what caused the wound.”

“The doctor who first saw you has diagnosed it as a knife wound.” The Doctor reminded him.

“I know. Perhaps I was stabbed in my sleep?” You tried lamely. He was telling the truth, in part, he had no idea why he had woken up bleeding but he knew the voices were connected. The General had been stabbed before he went quiet, You worried about him but realising he was worrying about a phantom he felt sheepish. The General wasn't real, he couldn't die because he wasn't truly alive.

“Sometimes the human brain can block out painful memories.” The doctor began to explain but You was no longer listening, The Lady was talking, so quiet it was just a whisper but he was sure he heard the words 'General' and 'Hospital'. Why was it only The General he could ever hear without interference? He never struggled to understand him.

 

You was sat on his hotel bed that evening feeling rather bored. He'd been prescribed some drugs that were meant to help with his symptoms, which he had taken along with pain killers for his wound but had refused to take the sedatives so he couldn't pass into peaceful sleep. The drug cocktail helped with the pain but when it came to his mental issues except for a strange tranquil feeling they had no affect. He kind of longed for the sleeping pills now but after causing such a scene when refusing to take them that he could hardly go and ask for them now.

Sleep would have been a blessing, especially as the voices were getting stronger. He could hear them all clearly now, they were planning to break The General out of hospital but weren't sure where he was and then, much to You's delight, The General woke up and named his location. The hospital You was admitted to!

“Sorry man,” the medic apologised. “We were all pretty wiped, thought it best just to let the police find you.”

“You can make up for it by breaking me out.” The General responded. “Can you believe they tried to force me to eat cake?”

“So cruel.” The Lady laughed, she was always the first to mock The General who was like a brother to her, or her actual brother, You wasn't sure. “We should sue.”

“It had ice cream on the side.” The General complained, he seemed to have a habit of avoiding calories like the plague, vanity was one of his sins, that and pride.

“Be on the roof in twenty minutes.” The Librarian ordered ignoring the banter. “I hope you can climb?”

“I can grip at least.” The General confessed. “These pain meds are strong but I'm not sure how much strength I have.”

“Good enough.” The Librarian replied and the banter between The Lady and The General continued, sometimes The Medic would join in but not always.

You slipped out of bed, determined to get to the roof to prove this was all a fantasy, and made his way down the dark corridor slipping past the nurse on duty, reading an erotic novel of all things. Well that was easy but facing his demons wouldn't be. He'd never had a clear idea of a place and time when any of the voice would be before. This was his only chance but what if nobody was there and worse, what if they were?

 

He'd somehow managed to get to the roof without incident and stood wearing nothing but hospital scrubs, he had yet to have a visitor to bring him anything else, but then who knew he was here? The wind up here was cold, blowing through the two meter high chain fence that was meant to keep people from jumping. Had he been suicidal You knew he could climb over but luckily for the hospital he truly had no intentions of self harm, there would be no law suit waiting them in the morning.

Footsteps sounded from the stairwell and You watched as a handsome man, about his own age, appeared on the roof seemingly irritated that You was there. He glanced at his watch and the dressing gown he was wearing slipped revealing white bandages, exactly where You wore his own.

“You'll catch a chill dressed like that.” the man warned, trying to politely get You to leave but there wasn't a chance You would do that now.

“It's you!” You gasped. “It's really you.”

“Off course it's me.” the man replied, his focus on the sky above as if waiting for something, You had a good idea exactly what it was.

“You're The General.” You exclaimed not sure who was more shocked by this revelation, The General or himself.

“The General?” the man repeated. “How did you, I mean... Why am I here?” this was a test, You could tell from the way The General was watching him, but it was a test he knew he would pass.

“You're waiting for your friends to come and get you, always with the dramatics, you could have always signed a release form you know.” You scolded, The General had a habit of causing unnecessary drama.

“Why are you in hospital?” The General asked thoughtfully as a helicopter appeared in the distance.

“The doctors think I'm insane.” You replied, knowing now that he wasn't, “Because I hear voices and a wound appeared on my shoulder, as if I stabbed myself with a knife.”

“I see.” The General said smiling. “Well seeing as I'm The General I think I'll have to start calling you 'The Solider'. That is if you want to join us? You clearly have the potential, if you can hear us then you're a Psychic too.”

“If I stay I'll always be a man with suicidal tendencies and mild schizophrenia.” You remarked, knowing that if he let The General out of his sight then all of this would become just another symptom of his disease, but if he went, then obviously he wasn't ill at all.

“Nice of you to join us, Soldier.” The General said with a smile. “I'm Gackt.”  
“I'm You.” he replied watching the helicopter approach representing his freedom from his insanity and the treatment that resulted from it. He really had no choice but to go, if only to put a face to The General's, Gackt's, three companions.

“Great,” Gackt replied with a smile that betrayed his slightly reckless nature, or perhaps that was just You's knowledge of the man interfering with his perspective. “I think you're going to fit in just fine.”

“I hope so.” You replied as the ladder descended and Gackt made the, clearly painful, climb towards his friends. Part of him feared betrayal but the helicoptered remained hovering above, offering him a chance at freedom.

 

His presence on the helicopter had gone uncommented on at first, distracted by the reopening of Gackt's would and a long lecture from The Medic letting him know just how irresponsible he had been making the climb instead of just holding on. You's identical wound was throbbing but thankfully not bleeding so he took the lead of the other passenger, The Librarian, and took a seat watching. It was strange to have faces to match the voices and The Medic in particular had come as a shock, he always sounded so sensible and mature and yet here he was with bright orange hair, The Librarian at least was a little more as he had expected, older, wiser and half friend, half father to the younger men. The Lady was driving the helicopter and was exactly as he expected, young, beautiful with a love of adventure she looked so much like Gackt that You had already figured out they were truly related, even if she hadn't called back to check if her brother was alright.

“I'm fine.” Gackt protested as The Medic continued to fuss over him. “Besides you're all been rude, doesn't anybody want to meet our new recruit?”

“New recruit?” The Librarian questioned. “Last I checked we were a democracy, don't we all get a say?”

“I'm The General, he said so.” Gackt replied with a smirk, his statement making You feel instantly uncomfortable as The Librarian and The Medic finally turned their attention onto him.

“I named the voices in my head.” You found himself explaining, surprised when not one man here seemed shocked, they heard the voices too? Of course they did, he was hearing their conversations, somehow all five of them had a psychic link. “Gackt is The General, his sister is The Lady, she is your sister right?”

“She is, we call her Princess sometimes.” Gackt replied with a smile.

“When you're mocking me!” she retorted. “I prefer Hana.”

“Then we have The Medic and The Librarian.” You confessed, both men seeming to instantly know which way around this went.

“Chachamaru.” The Librarian replied. “But why Librarian?”

“You seem to know a lot about everything.” You admitted glancing at the orange haired boy, surely he wasn't older than seventeen, who was in the process of tidying away the first aid kit.

“Fair enough.” Chachamaru replied.

“I'm Jun Ji.” the orange haired boy said breaking the silence that had fallen in the helicopter cabin after nobody bothered to introduce him. “We try not to use our real names psychically, you never know who can hear.”

“Clearly You.” Chachamaru replied thoughtfully. “Do you have a wound, on your shoulder?”

“This one?” You replied revealing the hospital bandages.

“That would be my fault.” Jun Ji apologised. “Gackt was stabbed, dying even, so I had to perform a healing link. We're basically all helping Gackt recover from a six inch wound by healing part of it for him. I didn't know you were linked or I would have got your consent.”

“It's OK.” You replied, pleased that he was doing something to help The General, even if it had been an accident. “So we all really have part of his wound?”

“Pretty much.” Jun Ji replied. “You're right to call me The Medic, healing is my special power, but it's all drained right now.”

“Jun Ji, we don't even know if he can be trusted yet.” Chachamaru complained. “No offence, you seem nice enough, for a Yankee.”

“He's one of us.” Jun Ji protested. “He has to be, he hears our voices and feels Gackt's pain and...”

“Jun Ji.” Gackt spoke up, his voice a warning. “He technically isn't one of us yet, but I'm sure You can make it through training.”

“What kind of training?” You asked thinking of science labs and psychic tests.

“Military.” Hana spoke up from the front. “You ever wonder why you like to fight so much? Why you get so frustrated?”

“How did you know?” You asked, wondering if she was just applying Yankee stereotypes to him, just because he had blond hair and a short temper he'd lived with that label for years. Well he supposed it was a true reflection of what he was, but he was about to get a new one.

“Because we were all the same, before training.” Hana explained. “You, you're a Psychic Soldier, one of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey You,” Chachamaru greeted his student with a smile and a polite bow, the teacher in him unable to behave any other way. It had been a couple of days since they had discovered this new psychic and as always it was his job to train him. He supposed it was his nature to teach, it was his day job at a local high school, his passion and calling as it were.   
The others had all warmed to You instantly, off course Gackt had, this man adored him, that much was obvious, and his sister usually followed Gackt's lead even though she was older. Jun Ji just loved everyone which left Chachamaru, once again, the cautious one. They'd all been burnt before, why was he the only one still cautious? On top of that this man was obviously a Yankee, a trouble maker. Once Chachamaru had been compassionate towards them, thinking he could be the one to get them engaged, get them to enjoy class, break through all their walls to the vulnerable child inside who needed his help. Those days were long past. A man could only handle so much before he became apathetic, so like one of Chachmaru's students, You's chances to prove he actually wanted to learn would be limited.   
“Hey.” You replied with a genuine smile though he didn't bow back which rubbed on Chachamaru the wrong way.   
“How are you? The wound should be getting better.” Chachamaru commented, hoping he wasn't going to just be an endless source of trouble. He would be fair in hid judgement, he owed him that much.   
“I've felt worse.” You bragged with a cocky smile. “So you're going to help me find my special power?”   
“If you have one.” Chachamaru replied. “So far only Gackt and Jun Ji have displayed truly unique gifts.”  
“Oh.” You replied clearly disappointed. “Maybe we all have them and they need to awaken?”  
“I'm getting too old to hold onto that hope.” Chachamaru confessed.   
“So can you do anything?” You demanded, perhaps he wasn't even aware he was being rude? “Or is the voices it?”   
“There's more.” Chachamaru replied. “But first you need to learn to project your thoughts.”   
“Sounds easy.” You retorted.   
“Physical contact helps.” Chachamaru explained, ignoring You's comment. It hadn't been easy for him to learn, not at all.

Six, no seven, years ago he had been standing in front of his class when he had first heard two voices in his head and like You he had assumed he was going crazy. That was until he realised he recognised the boys voice, it was a student in his class though why he could suddenly understand Gakuto's thoughts he couldn't understand at the time. Later he had realised it had been that morning he had made first made physical contact, just a brush of fingers that had been easy to forget, though it's effects weren't.   
With his curiosity sparked he quickly realised Gakuto, who would later become known as Gackt, was talking about him to a woman he later figured out was his sister. As the weeks progressed these conversations continued as the siblings discussed pretty much everything, including romantic stuff he could have sworn Gakuto was too young for. He needed to stop these conversations, but how could he without sounding like a raving lunatic?  
So he did what he did best, study, learning everything he could about psychic powers and especially thought projection. He practised every lesson, desperate to make contact, to mentally tell the boy to be quiet, but it didn't work. He could only listen, until one day he took the initiative and made physical contact again, forcing his thoughts out and then, as if by magic, Gakuto had reacted with shock. He had been heard! He had finally done it, though it took him weeks to master the conversation techniques until they came naturally. Unlike the siblings, who had been talking to each other mentally for a good decade before he had come into the picture, he really had struggled to learn. He had have felt bad, except a few years later Jun Ji happened to attend the school where he worked. Jun Ji had found him, much in the same way You had found Gackt, and he too had struggled to connect. Mental conversation clearly wasn't easy, and was easy to overhear. Those were the two lessons he had learnt in that meeting and had become the reason he had stripped his own name, taking on the name Chachamaru as his Psychic self. 

“It's not easy.” Chachamaru warned as You took his offered hand, his grip warm and strong, it was a masculine grip which was to be expected. “And you're not to use real names, or any at all for that matter. I can't stress that point enough.”  
“I don't even know yours.” You reminded him.   
“And you won't, not until I trust you, even then you won't use it.” Chachamaru replied. “Or my nickname, people know me by that outside us as well.” He had hurt You he realised, in his declaration that he didn't trust him, but he couldn't take the words back.   
“Kurosaki.” You said, “as in Kurosaki You.” his way of saying 'I trust you'. If only he could be so open, if only he had never been hurt.   
“Well then, Kurosaki You, picture your words as they would be written. Images are easier to project. Imagine forcing them out of your mind, through our fingers and into me.” Chachamaru advised.   
“What do you want me to say?” You asked, his question containing an unexpected level of innocence. Was he nervous? Did he care so much?  
“Tell me why you want to join us, in a word.” Chachamaru advised and like that ともだちappeared in golden letters, floating in the air as the word 'friend' resounded through his mind. You hadn't just achieved first time, what he had taken over a month to learn, but he had done it with such force that even Gackt, who had the strongest mental voice, was put to shame.  
“Wow.” Chachamaru exclaimed in shock.   
“I did it?” You asked.  
“I would say so, I’ve never heard anyone's voice as loud and clear as yours.” Chachamaru explained.  
“Maybe it's because I’ve wanted to talk to you guys so much for so long?” You suggested. “Or maybe you're just a good teacher.”   
“I don't think it's me.” Chachamaru replied cautiously. Good teacher? Maybe he had been once, before apathy had set in. The old Chachamaru, back when he was young and excited about his job, would never simply judge someone as unwilling to learn by the colour of their hair or the way they dressed. What had he become and why had it taken him so long to realise just how unfair he was being to anyone he classed as 'Yankee'?  
“Ask me another question. Let's try without hand contact?” You suggested, still so eager, the perfect student. Blowing Chachamaru's expectations out of the window one after another.  
“I think we need to make it harder than that, no pictures, just the words.” Chachamaru suggested.   
“Oh good, I'm terrible at Kanji.” You confessed, well that explained why the word had been written in Hiragana, he had wondered.   
“Yeah, we can work on that too,” Chachamaru said with a sigh. “You know I'm a Japanese teacher?”   
“Maybe if you were mine I would have paid attention.” You confessed, his cocky smile now looking a lot friendlier to the teacher.   
“Maybe.” Chachamaru replied. “But back on lesson. “Name a country you've always wanted to visit.”   
“Oh,” You said thoughtfully followed by a silent. “Norway”  
“Norway?” Chachamaru projected silently back.  
“I think the fjords would make for some amazing photography.” You replied, a whole sentence and he didn't seem to have broken a sweat to do it. His talent at this really was remarkable, even Gackt and his ego had been able to confess it had taken years of accidental thought reading before his sister and he had figured out how to conceal the bad parts and share only what they wanted. It had led to a very close relationship, how could it not when the most intimate part of yourself kept being overheard?  
“You like photography?” Chachamaru asked, thought speak now so natural to him that he wasn't always aware he was doing it.   
“My dream is to go professional.” You replied, and then surprising Chachamaru Gackt's thoughts came on the air, so to speak.  
“Professional what?” Gackt questioned.   
“Drug dealer.” You answered, “I'm particularly fond of coke.”   
“That's a shame, Gackt wouldn't want to do a drug that might lead to a second nose job.” Jun Ji's teasing thoughts joined in, and like that You had become part of the group. 

Hours later You was on Chachamaru's couch, his hair wet from a shower and a contented smile on his face. Having mastered psychic thoughts so quickly Chachamaru had led him through a military style endurance test, more than relieved when You hadn't complained once through the whole thing. He had almost made it look easy, except the second he had finished washing he had literally collapsed, his body and mind exhausted from the day's work.   
“What have you done to him?” Gackt questioned as he entered the room, a spark of jealousy in his eyes. Perhaps then You's feelings weren't so one sided? Wasn't Gackt sleeping with his room mate though? Who knew how gay relationships worked, he had only ever dated women and was content to stay that way but he was surprising open minded for someone his age. At least that was how Gackt had described it.   
“Oh you know, had my wicked way.” Chachamaru teased with a wink. Surely Gackt knew him well enough to know he wouldn't have slept with the new boy, apparently not.  
“Taking advantage of your students?” Gackt's mental voice, directed just at him, asked. The words feeling like ice in his mind.   
“I'm not gay.” Chachamaru reassured him. “Jealous much?”  
“Bad day.” Gackt confessed.   
“Hey! Don't leave me out!” You complained as he managed to sit up, the blanket falling to the floor revealing only the top half of him was naked. “That's just cruel, when I’ve been alone so long!”   
“There's a violin in the spare bedroom, go play yourself something sad.” Gackt teased, though both men were surprised to find You getting up to fetch it.   
“I can't play sad,” You confessed. “The violin can only listen to my emotions and I’ve never been happier.”  
“I see.” Gackt commented, taking a seat, waiting for You to make his next move. They were both waiting, surely a man as undisciplined as You wouldn't be able to play such a complicated instrument. You couldn't fake being good, not at violin, you were good or you were terrible and the instrument would tell you which.   
Raising the bow You began to play, his eyes shut, his body swaying slightly as his emotions passed through the bow and into the instrument that rested lightly against him. He wasn't good, he was magnificent and every last judgement Chachamaru still held for him smashed into pieces. He'd never been so wrong about a person, there was far more to You than the Yankee he showed the world. To think he could play like this, it was magic and as he glanced at the lust filled gaze of his friend, Chachamaru knew he wasn't the only one affected by this piece.   
“I could have played a classic piece, but I wanted to share something I wrote myself. Sorry if it wasn't that good.” You apologised, startled as the two men began to applaud his performance. 

They ate dinner together, Jun Ji and Hana joining later as they both had other commitments keeping them away. Usually they would discuss battle strategy at such times but with You here the conversation stayed light and playful until Chachamaru realised that if anything was going to be achieved tonight he would, personally, have to kick You out. Could he trust You to stay? No, not yet, not at a time like this.   
“You, can we have a word?” Chachamaru asked as he gently led the new recruit to the door. “I don't know how to say this politely so I'll have to be blunt. You're too new to stay for our meeting tonight. There's so much we haven't told you, that I don't feel your ready to here.”  
“You're kicking me out then?” You asked, at least he didn't look hurt.   
“It's not all fun and games. We're training you to be a fighter. You realise that means there's something we have to fight?” Chachamaru asked.   
“I get it, it's cool.” You replied with a forced smile. “You don't trust me yet. That's fine. You will in time. We Yankee's are known for our loyalty you know.”   
“I know.” Chachamaru replied watching You leave with a heavy heart. Guilt, that was what he was feeling, but it wasn't time. He wasn't ready. Still, he didn't want to end it like this either. “You!” he called, relived when the blond turned to hear what else he had to say.  
“Yeah?” You asked, the forced smile almost breaking Chachamaru's heart. Was he already so protective of the boy? He supposed he was, it was his nature to look out for others.   
“Fujimura Yukihiro” he said, just two words but he knew You would understand. With that he shut the door catching Hana watching him.  
“You gave him your real name, is that wise?” she asked. Perhaps he wasn't the only cautious one after all.  
“Yankee's are loyal.” Chachamaru responded. “It'll be fine.”   
“Off course it will.” Hana agreed. “I remember how much it meant to me to hear your full name, the day you stopped being Fujimura-Sensei and became my friend.”   
“Is that how you see me?” Chachamaru asked. “As your friend?”   
“Teacher, friend, comrade.” Hana listed as she moved closer towards him. “Though there's still a name you can earn you know.”  
“You're brother,” Chachamaru protested. This wasn't the first time Hana had flirted with him, she was becoming harder and harder to resist.   
“Really he won't mind.” Hana reassured him, kissing him gently on the lips, unable to resist Chachamaru kissed her back until he heard footsteps and pulled back, both of them blushing slightly.   
“So that's how it is.” Gackt said, clearly annoyed. “Here we are waiting to discuss what to do with the guy who almost killed me and you two feel it's a good time to make out?”   
“I'm sorry.” Chachamaru apologised as he slunk back into his own lounge feeling like one of the kids he taught after he'd scolded them for not doing their homework or acting up in class. Still he didn't mind when Hana sat next to him, taking his hand in her own. He'd been a fool to reject her, he realised suddenly as he caught Gackt smiling at them, he was a good man and he wouldn't hurt her, why had he been so convinced Gackt might object?


	3. Chapter 3

“So this is it then?” Gackt demanded as he stood by the kitchen door watching his room mate, Hyde, pick up the final box containing his things. “You're really leaving me for her?”

“Megumi.” Hyde replied, he'd already made it clear he hated that Gackt wouldn't use her name. “Don't make it sound like we're breaking up.”

“How can we, when we were never a couple?” Gackt asked, a feeling of sadness consuming him. Hyde finding someone else and moving on wasn't a surprise, but it still hurt.

“I would have been yours.” Hyde reminded him. “You can't act the martyr now, you had three bloody years of chances! Just once you had to show a sign you could commit, that I was more than a night of pleasure, you never did. How can you act so hurt now? What exactly did you expect me to do? Stay in this romantic limbo forever?”

“She better take care of you.” Gackt warned.

“Better than you.” Hyde said and with that he walked out of the apartment they had been sharing for the last few years. Unable to handle the suffocation of these four walls Gackt left not long after. He wasn't sure where he was going to go but knowing he couldn't stay here. Usually he'd go pouring his heart out to his poor sister, but she was so happy with Chachamaru that he couldn't bare to disturb them. Couldn't bare to watch a happy couple.

It wasn't entirely his fault he hadn't had the time for Hyde, his psychic powers had come at a cost. His special gift making it unable to ignore the evils in the world because he could see them. The living dead, neither vampire or zombie they were somewhere in between feeding of misery and pain as they slowly drained their chosen victim dry. Over half of suicides were caused by these monsters, and a good portion of murders too. Their was no doubt in his mind that they were evil, which was why he and his friends hunted them. If he'd told Hyde all this maybe he would have stayed? Probably not, he would have just ended up institutionalised. These monsters he killed appeared human to everyone else, he would be seen as a danger to humanity to be allowed to stay free. But the monsters were real and had to be stopped, at least his psychically inclined friends could channel his power to see them.

Thinking about his friends led him to think about You, the pretty blond who had found him in the hospital. He'd liked You on sight, though he admitted half of it was being referred to as 'The General'. None of the others stroked his ego like that.

“You? Are you busy?” Gackt called out mentally. Getting to know him would provide the perfect distraction from his troubles.

“I'm free in ten minutes.” You answered, his crystal clear voice still a shock to Gackt. How had he masted this skill so quickly?

“Usual place?” Gackt asked as he began to walk up the street. There was no point taking his car if he had to wait for You when he got there and it wasn't a long walk. Perhaps the exercise would help clear his head?

 

He arrived around the same time as You and they took a table towards the back where they could talk in relative privacy. A waitress came almost instantly to take their order which irritated him slightly. Weren't they even going to be allowed a look at the menu? He made a point of picking it up while You ordered, waiting a few seconds when it was his turn before ordered his usual black coffee. If she got the hint she didn't say anything before she hurried away.

“So, how's training going?” Gackt asked.

“It's tough.” You admitted. “But in a rewarding way. I really enjoy working with Cha.” Nicknames already? They really were close. This irritated Gackt too and he inwardly scolded himself. The problem was Hyde leaving him, there was no point taking it out on everyone around him.

“I would have thought he couldn't trust anyone new, I'm glad I'm wrong.” Gackt replied, realising he had said too much as You gave him a curious look he added. “So you're into men?”

“What?” You asked, Gackt's question catching him off guard as it was meant to.

“This whole Yankee thing, it's to cover up the fact you're not normal. You don't like women.” Gackt responded.

“This Yankee thing is who I am.” You snapped.

“OK.” Gackt agreed with a shrug, “But it is a terrible attempt to cover up that your gay,”

“My friends know I'm gay.” You replied angrily. “My old ones anyway. Have you been questioning them or something?”

“No, I can just tell by looking at you.” Gackt admitted. “I didn't mean to make you angry.”

“Well it wasn't exactly tactful now was it?” You demanded.

“I was testing your control,” Gackt lied. “I can't have you acting violently whenever anyone upsets you. You passed the test.”

“Oh.” You replied, it was clear he knew Gackt was lying but he didn't push it. Perhaps he had been a little judgemental but he wasn't ready to apologise.

“So,” Gackt began wondering what he should say. He wasn't good at making conversation, that much was clear from the narrowly avoided argument.

“What about you?” You asked in the silence.

“Me?” Gackt repeated.

“Men or women?” You questioned. “Seeing as sexuality seems to be so damn important to you.”

“I'm the type who doesn't see gender of any importance in the bedroom.” Gackt confessed. “But I don't want to talk about romance.”

“You brought it up.” You scolded but Gackt refused to answer and silence fell over the table. Broken only when the waitress brought over their drinks.

“My last boyfriend was a cheating jerk.” You confessed, anything to break the silence. “He stole from me as well. Money mainly.”

“I'm sorry.” Gackt apologised, “For that and being in a bad mood today. I invited you here and I can't even make polite conversation.”

“Is something bothering you? You don't seem you're normal self.” You worried. That was right, You had known him for years. It was strange knowing this man had heard so many of his conversations and he had to wonder if anyone else in the city could hear them too.

“I'm not.” Gackt confessed. “My room mate moved out. I don't even know if we're talking.”

“So you're feeling lonely?” You asked sympathetically.

“Yes but, he could have been more than my room mate.” Gackt admitted. “If I had the time for him. Only I didn't and now he's found some woman who he adores. He's been dating her for months but I guess I’ve been living in denial?”

“Why didn't you make a move?” You asked with as much tact as Gackt had displayed earlier.

“Because,” Gackt began but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him forget all about the conversation. One of them was here, in the café accompanied by a young woman. He wore a suit so Gackt assumed he must appear like a salary man to anyone else though he saw the tell tale black and red markings across his warped face. A demon, the living dead, whatever you called them he was feeding of his girlfriends misery.

“Are you ready to see what we fight?” Gackt asked mentally.

“Do you need to ask?” You replied following Gackt's lead and staying quiet. With a nod Gackt took You's hand in his and focused his power so that You could share it, if only for as long as they touched.

“Don't freak out, don't speak. They can hear and see everything. Right now we just look like a couple.” Gackt warned silently and then speaking out loud he added. “See that man over there, that's the kind of suit I was looking for.”

“Oh?” You replied glancing around the café, his whole body stiffening as he saw the monster. “What the hell?” he demanded silently.

“Keep talking about him, he won't question why you're staring.” Gackt warned.

“I can see you in something like that.” You agreed, “It's a nice fit.”

“Maybe I should ask him where he bought it?” Gackt suggested pulling a small metal object out of his pocket. “Tracker chip” he explained silently. “We need to get him when he's alone. They feed of pain and misery but I don't think he's been around her long enough to cause more than low self esteem. We have time.”

You nodded, trusting Gackt to lead him down the right road. “I'll ask him for you, then I can surprise you sometime.”

“Well, OK then.” Gackt agreed dropping the chip into You's hand doing his best to act casual, relieved that it wouldn't seem weird that he was watching his fake boyfriend. “We've found another one.” he broadcast to his friends. “In the café. Going for the modern way.”

“Got you, I'll start the watch.” Chachamaru's reassured him.

“Two at once?” Ju Ken asked. “Wait, does You know now?”

“I know.” You confirmed.

“It's fine, he's not freaking out.” Gackt reassured him.

“Off course he isn't, he's my student.” Chachamaru bragged.

“Fearless remember?” You joked but as Gackt watched him he suspect quite the opposite.

 

“So what exactly are they?” You asked, still careful to communicate mentally. They'd had to let the man go, but he was being tracked now. It was unlikely though he'd be alone tonight, having settled with his girlfriend in a reasonably nice apartment block not to far from where You lived.

“They're dead souls in reanimated bodies.” Gackt explained as he took the pillows from You who had kindly let him stay in his home for the night. This had all been a convenient excuse to avoid his own empty home and at least for tonight. Usually he hated these monsters, but not today when he had so desperately craved a distraction.

“Some kind of necromancy?” You asked.

“Pretty much.” Gackt agreed. “It sounds evil and maybe it is but it's my power, I can see the dead. My brother, he has the power too and he learnt to control them. These monsters, he makes them so I have no choice to fight them.”

“Is there no way to stop him?” You asked.

“Kill him? But I don't even know where he is. Never mind if I can.” Gackt replied.

“Can he hear us?” You asked.

“I don't think so.” Gackt confessed. “I don't think all psychics can communicate like us. I've met loads who can't hear thoughts, and a handful of those who can.”

“I'm sorry. You have it tough.” You sympathised as he sat on the sofa besides Gackt. All thoughts of getting some sleep now forgotten.

“I cope.” Gackt replied. “I have good friends but, this whole thing is a mess you know. How can I ever find romance if I don't have time to myself?”

“What's wrong with someone who can share this life with you?” You asked speaking out loud now as he stared at Gackt with pleading eyes. Did he know how innocent he looked? Did he realise just how much that turned him on?

“Nothing, but I'm recovering from,” Gackt began though when he thought about it what exactly did he have with Hyde? Friendship and casual sex? He hadn't slept with anyone in months, he was so hooked up with the concept of having Hyde as his. Too stupid to find a way to achieve this dream and now You was staring at him with eyes that begged him to take advantage. In the end he was only a man.

“From?” You encouraged.

“It'd be rebound sex.” Gackt responded. “If that's what you're suggesting?”

“I was just offering you sympathy but I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time. Before I knew what you looked like. I was in love with who you are and when I saw you. Well you look like a model. You're my Eros and even if it's just a chance for one night I'd say yes.” You explained. “I'm that desperate for you. I'm not even ashamed to admit it.”

“You flatter me to much.” Gackt warned. “I have an ego you know. Everything you say goes straight to my head.”

“Well it's a good job it's a pretty head.” You encouraged with a smile that just melted Gackt's heart.

“Really, I have no self control.” Gackt warned. “Just a horny man who wants anything that's warm and human.”

“Stop talking then.” You begged. He knew this was going to end in tears more likely than not. It was a rebound fling and he could hardly avoid You if it all went wrong. His sister would call him reckless, Chachamaru would disapprove and Jun Ji would bluntly ask if he was stupid. Well he was stupid. He'd let Hyde go hadn't he?

Desperately he locked lips with You, kissing him eagerly before they began to rip away each others clothes. You was as desperate and eager as he was, there was no room for romance tonight and he doubted You even wanted it.

“Lube.” Gackt begged as he found the condoms he always carried on him.

“In my bedroom.” You groaned and with a sigh Gackt pulled himself away from You so he could go and retrieve them. Waiting however wasn't going to work so he followed, taking the lube from You's hand the second it was offered to him and sliding a finger straight into You's ass right there in the middle of the room. Their lips rejoined, the kisses filled with fire as Gackt stretched You's body. They were both acting like horny teenagers but that was just fine. He just needed sexual relief.

“Bed. Now.” Gackt got out and You crawled on, offering that perfect ass to him with a eager smile. It was impossible to resist. “You feel so good.” he groaned as he slid inside, moaning as You pushed back against him desperate to be filled.

“You're so big,” You replied. “I feel you pressing against me like nobody ever has before.”

“Tell me more.” Gackt begged pleasuring himself in You as he heard all about how big he was. How perfectly hard, how talented and strong and he seemed to mean every word. He came to You compliments, coated in his own perspiration and gasping for breathe. On instinct he reached around to stroke You's length finding the stamina in himself to stay hard and continue pleasuring the blond who was verging on screaming in pleasure.

“Oh god.” You groaned collapsing onto the bed and burying his face in the pillows as he did scream, his cum landing on the bedsheets beneath him as he rode his orgasmic bliss, Gackt still inside him for a good minute longer until he came again and fell beside You exhausted.

“Did I wear you out?” Gackt teased.

“Never.” You replied. He was clearly lying but Gackt didn't push it as he cleaned himself up with a tissue from the bedside table, offering a second one to You who did the same. “You can have rebound sex with me whenever you like. Nobody has double orgasmed inside me, not without a break in between. That was, magical.”

“Oh no, I'm not making that mistake again.” Gackt replied as he thought of Hyde. Sex had ruined their friendship because towards the end that was all they had done together. He had used Hyde, his punishment was feeling so hurt over it now. “Next time the only thing I'll be rebounding from is an awesome night out with you.”

“So sex then the date followed by more sex?” You teased. “Is that how we're doing it?”

“Naturally.” Gackt agreed. “If only so I have a man who throws fuel into my already burning ego.”

“Cha's going to hate me if I do that.” You complained, though he had a rather wicked looking grin. “It's just a shame he's not The General.”

“Tell me how much you adore me again.” Gackt begged, pleasantly surprised when You obeyed. Perhaps this would work out, or maybe it wouldn't. At least for now it was good and when he slept he had the first peaceful night he'd had in months. You was good for him, the question really was how would this all effect You?


	4. Chapter 4

“Just place them over there.” Ju Ken ordered as Jun Ji carried two electric guitars into the music shop. He'd been working here part time since he was in high school and whilst it was no longer his main job he still came every weekend to help Ju Ken out. Ju Ken was more than his boss, he was his friend and mentor as well. Whilst only a couple of years older than Jun Ji, Ju Ken had the early experience only a tough childhood could bring. He was mature beyond his years and yet still had a happy go lucky kind of personality that bordered on crazy.

“It's quiet today.” Jun Ji commented as he looked around the surprisingly empty store. It was usually packed out on a Sunday and whilst it was a great chance to hang out he still worried about his friends business. This music store was Ju Ken's life and he'd put his heart and soul into it. Working long days with barely a break for himself. He did it because he loved it and never complained. It was his passion and musical knowledge that usually had customers flooding through the door. Just not today.

“There's a fashion show in the town centre.” Ju Ken replied.

“So you're basically saying all your customers are perverts and have gone to stare at half naked women?” Jun Ji asked. He'd seen the posters about the fashion show. Many local designers trying to showcase their new underwear ranges and were putting on a catwalk display in town. Clearly the show was working if everyone was there watching.

“We'd be there ourselves if we weren't working.” Ju Ken remarked as he began to set up the two new guitars on the display stands.

“Probably.” Jun Ji confessed as he picked up a pair of drum sticks and took a seat behind a set of red drums. He could play pretty well and whenever it was quiet Jun Ken let him practise or as he refereed to it 'showcase the instrument'. If you asked Ju Ken he would describe Jun Ji as a drumming legend with not just skill but the stage presence that could mean should he could could easily drum for some major band. It made Jun Ji sad to ponder this, it had been his dream but commitments got in the way. How was he supposed to be a rock legend when he had monsters to fight?

Picking up a bass guitar Ju Ken began to play with him matching the bass to the drum beat so that Jun Ji to set the pace and tone of the music. These were the kind of sessions Jun Ji loved. Ju Ken was beyond talented and unlike him actually working his dream playing bass for a couple of local bands at request and giving lessons. He had no dreams of stardom though. He always said he'd rather play small and local so he could actually get to know his fans.

Interrupted by a customer, Ju Ken left to help them and feeling self conscious Jun Ji found some small tasks to keep busy. There moment of peace was over, like floodgates opening the shop had become packed and he could only assume the festival had ended.

“Hey, Cha said you worked here?” You asked surprising Jun Ji who hadn't noticed him enter.

“On the weekends.” Jun Ji confirmed. “I go to university during the week.”

“That's cool.” You replied truly meaning it. Unlike Chachamaru, Jun Ji had never been one to judge someone by appearances figuring if he had bright orange hair then who was he to judge. Still he hadn't expected You to come here. “I figured I'd come here instead of my local store so I could see you.”

“So, you can play an instrument or want to learn?” Jun Ji asked. Someone like You would surely be attracted to the 'cooler' instruments such as guitars or drums and sure enough You's eyes were looking at one of the new instruments.

“I'm hear to buy a violin.” You replied as he headed over to admire the guitar. “But this is beautiful.”

“It's a custom model.” Jun Ji explained. “Made by a local craftsman just for this shop. My boss, Ju Ken, is really good at getting favours from people in the music industry.”

“Made for me.” You swooned as he picked up the instrument admiring every curve. “I shouldn't though.”

“It is expensive.” Jun Ji confessed. He's seen the price tag as he took the guitars into the shop.

“Can I try playing it?” You asked.

“You'd fall in love with it and you're here for a violin.” Jun Ji replied. That had been what You had said wasn't it? He wasn't going crazy.

“Yeah. I played for Gackt and Chachamaru the other day. It'd been awhile and I realised how much I missed playing.” You explained. “I know what you're thinking, Yankee's and violins don't go together but,” he finished with a shrug.

“Stereotypes are stupid anyway.” Jun Ji agreed.

“So, violins?” You asked as he reluctantly placed the guitar down and followed Jun Ji to the the violin section choosing an instrument and going to pay as he longingly stared at the guitar.

“You, I know I get mega commission on the sale so I'm not unbiased but it seems to me you want that guitar far more than this violin.” Ju Ken worried. You was happy with the instrument he had chosen but it wasn't the love he had displayed before.

“I need a violin though.” You sighed.

“Shouldn't you play the instrument that makes you happier?” Jun Ji asked, catching Ju ken listening in. He knew his boss shared this sentiment. Music was to be enjoyed, not forced.

“This will make me happier.” You replied stubbornly. Was he trying to impress someone? Impress Gackt? Jun Ji wasn't blind, he saw the hero worship in You's eyes whenever he looked at him.

“You can impress Gackt by playing any instrument well.” Jun Ji announced. It was a risk, he was making assumptions on snippets of evidence but he had it right. You had wanted that violin to impress Gackt, not for himself.

“The violin is more elegant though.” You worried. “Besides the guitar is so expensive.”

“You can pay in instalments?” Jun Ji offered. It wasn't usual policy but Ju Ken wasn't objecting to him making the offer.

“You are a terrible man.” You complained as he went to fetch the guitar. “Making me buy two instruments.”

“You don't have to buy both.” Jun Ji reminded him but You had his credit card out, paying in full for both instruments on the spot. Whatever his reasons he seemed unable to let the violin go.

 

“So the Yankee was a friend of yours?” Ju Ken asked later as they were closing the shop for the night. They'd been packed all afternoon from the moment the fashion show had ended and this was the first chance they had to talk.

“Don't call him that.” Jun Ji complained, sick of labels and the stereotypes they always brought. His personal one was 'punk' or 'rebel'. Which was better than 'clown' like one kid had called him. “His name is You.”

“OK, You. He's your friend?” Ju Ken asked. “I haven't seen him before.”

“He's a new friend.” Jun Ji explained.

“New friends are good.” Ju Ken replied. “Especially ones that come out of here with two of our most expensive instruments.”

“I know. I didn't expect that at all.” Jun Ji replied. “I just didn't want him to make the wrong choice.”

“I know.” Ju Ken agreed. “But honesty always has been our best selling tactic.”

“I suppose it is.” Jun Ji agreed laughing.

“He's alone on Chestnut Road. Heading towards Hazel.” Chachamaru's announcement suddenly came through the psychic link.

“Nice for him to let me finish my shift.” Jun Ji replied quickly saying his goodbyes to Ju Ken with an excuse about meeting a friend for dinner. Next Saturday he was going to have to come up with some story about his date to explain his sudden rush. It was clear that was what Ju Ken thought he was running off for.

Chestnut Road wasn't far and as he ran he was overtaken by Gackt's car which parked a few feet ahead. He continued to run with Gackt by his side, the older man handing over a sword still in it's sheath. As they rounded the corner,,pleased to find You was blocking the other entrance to the street with his motorbike. The surprised monster was now cornered between the three men.

“I know what you are.” Gackt called out clearly as he offered his hand to Jun Ji who accepted it willingly now able to see the demon that Gackt saw. He barely gave it a glance before noticing the look on You's face. He was jealous. There was no denying that and nervously Jun Ji dropped Gackt's hand. He wasn't even gay, but You wouldn't know that. He just liked to remind himself what it was he was fighting, that was why Gackt always offered his hand when they had the opportunity.

“You, it's not like that.” Jun Ji projected as Gackt continued his challenge of the demon. “I like girls.”

“I'm not jealous.” You lied but as the monster lunged at Gackt all discussion was forgotten. These creatures were strong and could only be stopped with steel through the heart. A sword worked well, though they had found bullets to be too small to do more than make the creatures angry.

He'd fought with Gackt so many times that he instinctively knew when to attack and when to get out of his way. Frustratingly it was hard to even hit this creature while it dodged, which was why it was so shocking when it fell to the floor. You had hit it with a metal bar from one of the gates which he still held in his hands as Gackt made the final death stab. The creature crushing in on itself and becoming dust in the wind.

“How did you get that off the gate?” Jun Ji demanded stunned beyond believe and barely noticing as Gackt let Hana and Chachamaru know that the situation had been dealt with. As these creatures went this had been a easy one. “The gate is brand new.”

“It came loose.” You replied but as Jun Ji looked at the gate he saw no signs it had been broken off.

“You, put the bar back in the gate.” Jun Ji ordered.

“Why are you so concerned?” You asked as he did as suggested.

“Because the only way that pole came out was with your power.” Jun Ji replied, finally getting Gackt's attention.

“You think You's power is to manipulate metal?” he asked sceptically.

“Yes. You, really focus on reconnecting that pole.” Jun Ji ordered and as they watched the metal melted, the gate reformed as good as new.

“What the?” You exclaimed. Even he hadn't been expecting something like this to happen. “Cha said unique powers were rare.”

“Maybe, or maybe Hana and Chachamaru haven't unlocked their potential yet?” Jun Ji suggested. He always had believed that they all had unique talents.

“Meet at my new apartment.” Gackt ordered. “We can't hang out here with weapons. Somebody might have already called the police.”

“Sure.” Jun Ji agreed. “You, can you give me a lift?”

“Don't you want to go in Gackt's car?” You asked but Jun Ji just shrugged. Ordinarily he would but right now he didn't want to do anything that might turn You further against him.

 

Arriving at Gackt's house first, it was easy to weave through traffic on a bike, they sat on his porch quietly. He had to breech the topic of You's jealousy. But what could be said that wasn't going to offend You?

“So, you really like girls?” You asked. Perhaps he didn't need to breech the topic.

“Yeah.” Jun Ji replied.

“I can't help but be jealous of you.” You confessed. “You're cool and funny and can heal people which is amazing. When I saw Gackt offer his hand. It felt like my heart might just break. He was just letting you see the monster wasn't he?”

“He was.” Jun Ji confirmed. “I've never had anyone jealous of me before.”

“Why not? They should be.” You replied making Jun Ji laugh.

“Yeah, yeah.” He replied. “I am awesome aren't I?”

“All the way!” You agreed. “But seriously. Between you and me. Do you think Gackt likes me?”

“Don't you two hang out all the time?” Jun Ji asked. “I mean, more than the rest of us.”

“Well yes. I thought we were dating.” You confessed. He'd suspected You might be gay before and knew Gackt didn't have a preference. “Now I wonder if he just sees it as a sex thing? He wants to hang out, have a laugh and then we end up in bed together, but he never shows true affection.”

“Oh,” Jun Ji replied stunned. “Well first, that's enough information. I'm not homophobic but I don't want to hear about the two of you having sex either. It creeps me out if I have to be honest. Naked men? Give me a woman any day!”

“Understood.” You said with a laugh. Well at least he hadn't taken offence at that.

“As for Gackt, he struggles to show affection.” Jun Ji admitted. “That's what he told me once anyway. His lack of romance isn't a reflection on you. Try romancing him? Or just ask? In all honesty Gackt doesn't think quite like a normal person. You learn to get used to it but only Hana truly understands him.”

“Thanks for the advice.” You said with a smile as Gackt finally arrived glancing between the two of them as if he knew he had been the subject of conversations.

“So, let's practise You's talent.” Gackt suggested as he turned the key in the lock letting the two men into his home.

“Let me order some food. I'm starving.” Jun Ji complained grabbing the nearest takeaway menu and retreating to a corner to order some dinner for the three of them. Guessing what You liked and knowing Gackt well enough not to ask. As the phone rang he glanced into the kitchen smiling as he saw a small picture on the fridge. The kind taken in photo booths all over Japan. It was of Gackt and You together as they posed for the camera. You might not understand the significance but Jun Ji did. Gackt never put personal photos up, not even of his partners. To have You's image there didn't just mean that he cared, it meant You was special. You didn't need to worry or buy expensive instruments to impress him. He'd already left his mark on Gackt's life.

Part of him wanted to tell You the significance of the photo straight away but he held back. It was better to let You figure it out for himself. It was the only way he'd truly understand just how much Gackt cared.


	5. Chapter 5

Frustrated Hana glanced up from her laptop and smiled at the sight of Chachamaru lying on the floor intently reading a book. They'd been studying psychic powers for hours now, desperately seeking how to unlock their own special abilities. Surely if both her brothers had special powers she should too? She'd always felt cheated by her lack of special gifts and now You had come along with one of his own, it just rubbed salt in the wound.

“I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some?” she asked, bemused when Chachamaru didn't even hear her. He was more determined than she was to find this answer, despite swearing that he didn't have a gift of his own. He was doing all this research for her. That was just like him, and it made her smile to think about just how much he did love her. She'd been the one who had chased after him but it was things like this that proved to her that her love wasn't one sided.

She was thinking about love as she made the coffee, and how strange it was to realise Gackt had found himself a boyfriend. She knew Gackt liked to feel a man against him in replace of a woman sometimes. A secret that had come out by accident before they had learnt to control their powers. She also knew these relationships were purely sexual to Gackt. He'd sleep with them once, twice, sometimes even more but he never fell in love with men. Until now.

Gackt was in a romantic relationships with You. He didn't try to deny it, he knew she could read him like an open book. He'd simply shrugged when she had brought it up, refusing to discuss things further. Now she had no choice but to deal with her own feelings about this alone. Talking about this to anyone, even Chachamaru, felt like a betrayal of her brothers trust.

She supposed she didn't mind Gackt sleeping with men. It came naturally to him and it never directly influenced her life in any way. If it made him happy then she would accept it. Only now she'd have to find it in herself to accept that You was his boyfriend. Could she really look him in the eyes while knowing what Gackt did to him? Maybe if Gackt wasn't her brother it wouldn't feel so creepy to her? She'd never had problems accepting her friend when he came out as gay.

Taking the coffee to Chachamaru, who looked surprised to find she'd even left, she settled back on the sofa to research some more. Perhaps there was some tests they could do together? That might help, but before she could have a look she was distracted by an email from her brother. An invite to meet him at a local restaurant for dinner. She didn't really want to go but what choice did she have? There was so much she needed to talk to him about, and they never did get a chance to be alone.

 

She entered the restaurant and spotted her brother straight away. She hadn't entirely expected him to show up, but here he was, alone as promised. Forcing a smile she went to sit down across from him glancing nervously around the restaurant surprised to find herself actually afraid of her younger brother.

“Sato, this war with Gakuto has to stop.” she declared making no attempt to look at the menu. She had no plans to stay, she'd only come to try and talk him out of raising the dead.

“He started it.” Sato retorted. In a way he had, wanting to practise fighting Gackt had got Sato to raise the dead for him as a challenge. Back then the monsters had been easy to dispose off, but every time he raised one, they had got harder. Sato, having clearly lost his sanity along the way, refused to stop the training. Regardless of who got hurt along the way.

“I don't care who started it. It needs to stop.” Hana snapped. “People are getting hurt.”

“Gakuto is getting hurt.” Sato agreed with a maniacal smile. “Your precious brother. What am I to you I wonder? Always I was your second thought! Oh, Gackt won't play with me. I wonder where Sato is!”

“Sato, please.” Hana begged as he brother continued to laugh. He was worse than the last time they'd met.

“You want me to stop? Stop me!” Sato suggested. “We both know Gakuto and your little friends won't. Do you have a killer in you? My dear sister?”

“Do you feel no guilt for those getting caught in the middle?” Hana asked. “Sibling rivalry is one thing, but this. This is evil.”

“Evil?” Sato repeated. “My creations kill of the weak. It's Darwinism.”

“It's murder.” Hana corrected, glad nobody seemed able to hear their conversation. “Darwinism is just a name people give to horrendous crimes to make them sound less evil. Just like decadence makes greed sound more appealing.”

“Murder?” Sato asked. “But I can bring them back to life. How is that murder?”

“Sato. You need to stop.” Hana snapped. “As your older sister I demand it.”

“As my older sister?” Sato repeated. “Or as Gakuto's? This is all for Gakuto's will. Always it's all about Gakuto. Gakuto. Gakuto. Gakuto. Whenever will Sato be mentioned? What's that I hear? Gakuto?”

“Sato,” Hana sighed. “Why did you call me here?”

“I want you on my side, dear sister.” Sato said. “We can be brother and sister, just like you are with Gakuto.”

“We're already brother and sister. Your jealousy is insane.” Hana informed him. Everything about him was crazy, but what could she do about it? If only her power was to heal insanity. It wasn't and it wasn't Jun Ji's either. They had both tried.

“Just crazy little Sato.” he agreed.

“You need help. I can get it for you.” Hana begged.

“Lock me in a padded room? I don't think so!” Sato snapped. “You betrayed me dear sister. I know that blond is one of Gakuto's little friends.”

“It's for your own good.” Hana replied. She didn't have to look at the door, she knew You had entered the restaurant. Sato's accusation was right. She had betrayed him. Her friends surrounded the building, all determined to prevent Sato raising anymore of the dead.

“Nice try!” Sato replied. “Sister, you should know me better than this! If only I had been your brother!”

“Sato!” Hana complained. Off course Sato had an escape route, she just hoped someone was on the other end. Making no attempt to follow she watched Sato bolt into the kitchens sending a silent warning to the group.

“He's not come out.” Jun Ji warned. So he was by the back door then. You at the front. Chachamaru and Gackt somewhere nearby.

“That's the way he went.” You confirmed. A second witness. She didn't need it but in case anyone thought she was helping him escape it was nice to have back up. She already felt guilty for setting Sato up like this, there was a part of her that would have let him run. He'd trusted her and she'd betrayed him. He needed help. It was for his own good but he'd never see it like that.

Minutes passed without news and sharing a look with You they headed to the kitchens, pushing open the doors and immediately getting shouted at by one of the chefs. There was no sign of Sato but she had to ask.

“I'm just looking for my brother. He came in here a few minutes ago.” she explained. There wasn't any need to lie about that.

“Sato? Yeah, he came through here.” the chef agreed. “Left through the cellar. You know how he is. Always paranoid someone's after him.”

“He comes here a lot?” Hana asked.

“Off course. We'll miss him though. Well it can't be helped. I hope he enjoys his new job.” the chef replied.

“I see.” Hana replied before asking, and failing, to be allowed to follow into the basement car park level.

“Damn it.” Gackt swore when he heard how Sato had escaped. “How did we miss that?”

“Staff car park. Not on any maps.” You replied as he walked out of the restaurant beside Hana. His motorbike was parked a little down the street but there was no way Hana was going to ride that in her dress and heels. Naturally Gackt and Chachamaru both offered her a lift home, but she accepted Gackt's offer needing to talk to him. He was the only one who could fully understand the way she felt when it came to their brother.

“It must be tough, having your brother so unwell.” You sympathised as they waited for Gackt to bring his car around.

“Most people would call him crazy.” Hana commented, surprised by You's careful wording. Not many people were that polite about Sato.

“My Grandma had schizophrenia, when she was alive. It made me so mad when people said she was crazy. She wasn't. Just not functioning on the same level you know.” You explained. “Even unwell or sick annoys me, if I was to tell the truth. I guess what I'm saying is, she was never ill to me.”

“He wasn't always like this.” Hana confessed. “He used to be normal, before he started raising the dead. Gackt blames himself. He thinks Sato would be sane if he'd never used his powers. I'm not so sure. I think the powers come from the insanity.”

“Either way, he needs help and one day he'll get it.” You reassured her. “Maybe he'll even get better?”

“You, do you think less of Gackt and I? Because of Sato?” she asked. There it was, her biggest fear laid out in the open.

“Off course not. You're related but you're not him. Gackt isn't either.” You replied. “Just like how you and Gackt aren't alike.”

“Most people say we are.” Hana replied with a smile. You was surprisingly observant.

“Well you look alike.” You agreed. “And have some of the same mannerisms but Gackt is more of a protector. He fights for others but you listen to them. You set the standard that he aims for you know. Gackt isn't the type to follow anyone's lead and yet he follows yours. There's thousands of differences between the two of you. When people say you're alike, they just see the noble qualities you both share. A prince and a princess but there's more to both of you than that. Gackt's hard to read but you're easier. I can tell what you're thinking most of the time but never Gackt. Cha says you're the only one who understands him.”

“I probably am.” Hana agreed. “I can relate to Sato too. Gackt just sees him as crazy but there's more to it than that. He wants my love, my blessing and I can't give it to him. Not the way he is. Yet I understand how he feels. There's more of me that's like Sato than there is that's like Gackt. I fear, well I fear his madness might one day be mine too. When he talks to me, part of me agrees that what he's doing makes sense. He's just training Gackt, like he was asked too.”

“So there's a darkness in you.” You confirmed. “There's a darkness in everyone. Mine is anger. Not a day goes by when I don't face loosing my temper and spiralling out of control. I rein it in though. Keep it at bay. I think perhaps everyone has something that they feel the need to hide.”

“Maybe they do.” Hana agreed as Gackt finally pulled up. “Thanks for waiting with me.”

“It's no problem.” You replied as he headed over to his bike. With a farewell wave he was gone leaving the siblings in piece.

 

“Are you OK?” Gackt asked, they'd been driving in silence, listening to the radio not knowing what to say to each other.

“Annoyed we didn't catch him.” Hana replied. “And worried for him. Worried for everyone. He's so jealous of you Gackt. It's like he's forgotten that we're both his siblings. All he can see is a man who stole me away from him. Which isn't how family works at all. You can love more than one sibling.”

“We'll get him help.” Gackt reassured her. Silence descending once more. Gackt was terrible at making conversation and she wasn't in the mood to talk about that nights events.

“So, You. He seems nice.” Hana commented feeling foolish. It wasn't like this was the first time she had met him.

“He is.” Gackt confirmed. “You've guessed we're dating.”

“I have.” Hana agreed. “Pretty much everyone has.”

“Is that OK? To be the girl with the gay brother?” Gackt asked. “Not that I am gay. I like girls more. Just like always. He's just special.”

“I was surprised at first. Struggling to handle the idea.” Hana confessed. “But meeting Sato tonight I realise how foolish that was. You're my dependable brother. There's no shame on me when you choose to spend a night with a man. Love isn't insanity. Love just is and if you love You, that's fine with me.”

“Who ever said anything about love?” Gackt demanded. “I like him but, that's a little extreme to say.”

“So you're not in love?” Hana demanded.

“I,” Gackt began. “I am aren't I? Why do you always see these things first?”

“Because I'm your sister.” Hana replied. “Tortured with all your stray thoughts as a child! You're a pervert!”

“As are you!” Gackt retorted. “Remember that crush you had on the kid across the road?”

“Shut up!” Hana complained, though she was laughing. OK so Gackt had heard things from her she hadn't wanted him to hear too. At least things were under control now.

Silence fell again, this time a comfortable one that wasn't filled with unspoken questions. Settling back she turned up the radio, watching the city pass by the car window.

“I wish you had a special power too.” Gackt commented.

“I'm trying to find one.” Hana reassured him. “Surely Cha and I have powers.”

“Maybe.” Gackt agreed. “But Cha has his photographic memory. Perhaps that is a special power?”

“Do you think?” Hana asked. That wasn't something she had considered before. “Then what's mine? If such ordinary things could be unique gifts?”

“Empathy.” Gackt replied as he pulled up outside Hana's home.

“Gackt! That's it!” Hana exclaimed. “Instead of trying something new. Perhaps my power has been empathy and Cha's memory all along? At very least, isn't working on our natural gifts more likely to reap rewards than something new?”

“Maybe?” Gackt suggested with a shrug. “How do you plan to test this though?”

“Research perhaps?” Hana suggested. “Come on, you're the guinea pig.”

“What?” Gackt demanded. “Who said I wanted you to feel my emotions.”

“Like you have anything left to hide from me.” Hana responded, glaring at her stubborn brother until he relented.

“Fine. I'll help.” Gackt agreed. “I'll never get any peace if I don't.”

“Exactly.” Hana agreed. Empathy, it was a stab in the dark but something about it just felt right. Like a glove made to fit her hand she just knew, this was her power. Now all she needed to do was learn how to use it.


End file.
